$ \dfrac{3}{100} - 35\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{3}{100} = 0.03$ $ -35\% = -\dfrac{35}{100} = -0.35 $ Now we have: $ 0.03 - 0.35 = {?} $ $ 0.03 - 0.35 = -0.32 $